


热雪

by situ77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situ77/pseuds/situ77
Summary: 樊伟X牧歌





	热雪

**Author's Note:**

> 樊伟X牧歌

第十三章

牧歌此时的脸快炸开，他鬼使神差的点了点头，樊伟好像明显精力充沛，像打了鸡血一样，推开门，就把自己塞了进来，双手紧紧的拥着牧歌的腰，一把把他拉入自己的怀里，牧歌闷着头，不敢抬头，他不敢相信自己这么快就把引狼入室这个词践行的如此彻底。

樊伟低头去寻牧歌的眼光，牧歌此时脸烧红，好像连空气中都可以感受到烧起来的味道，樊伟，腾出一只手，手指摸上牧歌的下巴，来回摸索，将牧歌的头抬起来，轻轻的吻上去，两唇相接时，樊伟就如同戒毒许久的人突然尝到毒品一样，轻松的动作马上变得十分狠重，平缓的呼吸立马变得粗重起来，牙齿啃咬着牧歌的嘴唇，让原本淡色的嘴唇变得嫣红，水光粼粼，这边手上也没闲着，把牧歌手里的包扔在地下，微微低下身子，两手一提就把牧歌的双腿夹在自己的腰上，就自顾自的往前走，吓得牧歌紧紧的夹住他的腰身，双手搂上他的脖子，害怕自己掉下去一样，单薄的身体紧密的贴着樊伟。

樊伟心情大好，舔吻牧歌的耳朵，直至变得透红，可以清晰的看见里面的血管都在害羞的发胀，两人的下身在樊伟走动着来回磨蹭，樊伟的阴茎早就在西装裤中凸起，鼓起一块，其热度不容忽视烧的牧歌小腹直疼，牧歌半勃的性器也在回应着樊伟，樊伟转身用自己的身体撞开牧歌卧室的门，倾身把人压在床上，把牧歌紧紧攥在自己脖子后面的手解开，扶着他探去他的下身。

“摸摸它，阿歌，摸摸它。”

樊伟说这话时眼睛都不带眨一下的看着牧歌，牧歌闭上眼睛，根本不敢对视，仅凭感觉去探寻，十指触碰到西装裤时，牧歌吓得双手弹开，樊伟又紧紧的将手摁了回去，牧歌羞的不知道该如何，以前也不是没干过这档子事，可是时隔这么久，他早已不再像以前那么熟悉，何况他怎么觉得樊伟的东西变大了。

牧歌上下摸索着，这对于樊伟来说简直如同隔靴搔痒，他嘴唇贴像牧歌的耳朵。

“宝贝，你这样可生不孩子来。”

牧歌给自己心里鼓起，摸索着裤子的拉链，触摸到棉质的男士内裤，向下拉着，樊伟的阴茎像是迫不及待一样蹦了出来，牧歌的小手堪堪握住，上下套弄着，樊伟一颗一颗的解开牧歌的扣子，露出牧歌粉红色的胸膛，薄薄的肌理附在这具温柔的骨架上。

樊伟只感叹造物主的伟大，双手不可置信般的抚摸着牧歌的身体，从小小的乳粒到平坦的小腹，牧歌的身体颤抖起来，他受不了樊伟这堪称色情的抚摸，正当他要说，樊伟俯身含住了他的乳粒，用两颗尖尖的虎牙来回啃噬，像是要把牧歌的乳粒刺穿，牧歌害怕樊伟真的那么做，双手微微推拒着樊伟的肩膀，樊伟不满的抬头，把牧歌的手再次摁到自己的粗大的阴茎上。

“别停，阿歌。”

樊伟低沉的嗓音像是午夜电台的主播，又像是夏日午夜沙沙的树叶声，挠的牧歌耳朵痒心更痒，只得乖乖的继续套弄着，两颗小小的乳粒变得透红在空气中颤颤微微的站起来，樊伟一个吻一个吻的落下去，他拉下牧歌的裤子，握住牧歌小巧的阴茎，牧歌的性器因为没怎么用过都是透着粉色的，精液小股小股的流着，打湿了樊伟的手，牧歌死死的咬住下唇，红的像是要渗出血一般。

“不要，呜…樊伟，不。”

牧歌断断续续的说着字眼，樊伟掐住牧歌性器的下端。

“阿歌，忍着点，这里没有润滑液，需要你自己准备点。”

樊伟调笑，没想到牧歌的下一个举动让自己大跌眼镜，牧歌微微起身，上身投射下一片阴影，用白嫩的手指，指了指床头，又放弃似的砸进床里，樊伟侧收打开床头柜，里面一瓶打开包装的润滑液躺在里面，樊伟拿出来后，不能相信又怒火直烧胸口，狠狠的掐住牧歌的腰，一片红痕赫然出现在牧歌的腰侧牧歌喊出。

“疼…好疼。”

樊伟此时眼眶欲裂，红的吓人，怒气飙升。

“为什么会打开，上面还是英文的，怎么，那你跟别人在国外用过的东西再用在我身上？”

牧歌哪里知道樊伟反应那么大，那是他从美国带回来的没错可是也是向跟他用哪里来的别人，打开不过是牧歌前几天下定决心红着脸把包装打开，不想这点小事影响他们之间的情趣，樊伟狠狠撸了几下牧歌的性器，没有任何润滑就横冲直撞的用手去开拓牧歌的穴口，虽然情动可缺少润滑液的辅助也确实难以动弹，樊伟此时在气头上，又恢复了往日的粗暴，简单的抽插着，疼的牧歌腰直打颤，几大滴泪骨噜噜的就落了下来。

“阿伟，你听我解释，我没跟别人，啊呜…慢点。”

高热的穴道紧紧的服帖在樊伟的手指上，像是有生命似的上下滚动，樊伟抽出手指，扶着阴茎就往里面撞去，肥厚的头部刚刚进去 就卡住了，扩张根本不够，这样进去只会伤到牧歌，樊伟粗大的阴茎，把牧歌穴口一圈的肌肉撑的死死的，没有一丝空隙，樊伟一把抱起牧歌让牧歌自己做下去。

“乖 ，阿歌，吃下去，”

他此时眼神占有的可怕，实实在在的印证了何开心的话，牧歌的腿用尽全力的撑着自己的身体，他必须说出来，不能再像以前一样了，他双手忽的捧住樊伟的脸。

“阿伟，那是我从美国带带回来给 ，我…我们用的，包装是我拆的，我不想到时候还要浪费 …浪费时间，你…相信我 好吗？”

牧歌乖乖如同孩童的解释像一盆热水融化了樊伟心中的坚冰，牧歌伸出手去抚弄樊伟的眉眼。

“不要皱眉头，这样不好看，你要开心，阿伟。”

说完牧歌竟然笑了，这个笑并不怎么好看，腮边还有泪痕的印记，但却让樊伟心中的病因子消失的一干二净，他重新吻上牧歌，一双大手握住牧歌的臀板，手指来回摸索着穴口被撑开的肌肉，牧歌呜呜的发声，口水顺着两人的下巴留下来淌在两人的胸膛上，穴口传来的痒意将痛感盖过，牧歌的腰不自觉的摆动着，好痒，好痒啊，牧歌心中叫嚣着，樊伟看眼眼前被情欲缠住的人儿，不自觉的哄诱着。

“吃下去，阿歌。”

牧歌放松腿，往下坐着，肿胀感让牧歌觉得自己要变成两半了，可是瘙痒感却在成倍的增长，做到一半，牧歌用哭腔说到。

“我不行了，阿伟，你你动一动，动一动。”

牧歌用头发蹭着樊伟的脸颊，像是受尽了委屈，眼角被眼泪熏红，樊伟也忍得辛苦，扶着牧歌的腰，向上挺着跨，阴茎全部撞击牧歌滑腻的穴道，肠肉自动分泌着液体滋润着两人的连接处，牧歌的臀瓣湿滑一片，抱都抱不住，樊伟的腹肌黑硬的毛发也被浸的反光，牧歌的肚子被凸起一块，可以看见阴茎的形状，牧歌哭喊着，瘙痒的感觉快逼疯了他，牧歌摆动着腰肢，想救自己与火海中却不得要领。

樊伟掐住牧歌的腰，就狠狠的动着，一下一下水声啧啧的回荡在房间里，淫液肆意，牧歌的身上出了一身汗让樊伟感觉滑溜溜的，抓不住他似的，双手掐住臀部狠狠的往下压去。

牧歌哪里受得了如此激烈的性爱 ，两年没有欢爱过的身体敏感至极，几下就泄了出来，樊伟也不管他的不应期，继续撞击着。

肠肉每一次都万般留恋的挽留他的阴茎夹的他几次忍不住自己，高热的温度让樊伟几乎发狂，每一次撞击，都会带着大量的淫液流出，惹的牧歌害羞的把头埋在樊伟的肩膀上，死活不抬头。

“轻点，轻一下，呜…嗯。”

温柔的声音在樊伟耳边炸开，樊伟起身，把牧歌转了一圈，趴在床上，这一转，阴茎顶着花心拧了一圈，让牧歌直接哭了出来。

太过了，快感的袭来，让牧歌的腰没有任何力气的塌了下去，一大股肠液从小穴喷射出来。

“啊啊啊，不要不要。”

牧歌此时头蒙脑胀，不由自主地拒绝着摇头，已经在欲海里失去了自己，樊伟压下牧歌的腰，手一下一下的抚摸着牧歌的后背，下身的动作丝毫没有减慢，囊袋拍打在牧歌的大腿上，红肿一片。

阴茎每次都打在花心的最深处，几次试探着顶进牧歌的生殖腔，樊伟发现他每次一进去生殖腔附近，牧歌的身体就剧烈的颤抖着，他心酸涌上来，孩子的事情真的很难吧，他体谅的不去触碰，可情动至此难免会擦碰，Alpha的占有欲在作祟。

牧歌感觉他的后穴快要烧空了一般，腿酸涩不已，穴口中只有樊伟插进来好像才可以得到满足，他的生殖腔好像还是不行，每次樊伟靠近，就躲避似的闭合，樊伟难得的体贴，可牧歌不想他忍得辛苦，扭过头。

“进来吧，阿伟，射给我…给我。”

樊伟几乎要答应了，却摇摇头，低身吻吻牧歌的脸颊。

“咱们的日子多着呢，不急宝贝。”

樊伟此时眼里的柔情蜜意，牧歌看不见，那是一种叫天长地久的爱意。


End file.
